Lightning
by WithDemonWings
Summary: While out for a walk Xander, Dawn and Giles are rescued by an ailing Spike as Xander helps the starving vampire the pair are struck by lightning of the magical variety.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable… Just borrowing them for a short time. _

_AN: Takes place after both shows ended. Contains homosexuality, de-aging, great feats of impossiblity and strange leaps in logic. Also if you can think of a better title let me know.  
_

**Lightning Strike**

The Hellmouth was closed. They all were. That was something the group had never even considered. Evil was not drawn here anymore. Sure there was still the odd vampire or demon out there. Every now and again one or two would show up but with Slayers everywhere they were always dealt with swiftly and easily. That is why Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and Rupert Giles found themselves out for a pleasant walk one beautiful summer evening.

Montreal had always been relatively quiet so as the trio heard the terrified screams they ran. None of them having really forgotten old habits. Not that they ever wanted to.

They came upon a young couple fighting against a pack of vampires. There were about 8 of them the most any of them had heard being together in the 5 years of the world not ending the way they thought it would have.

Thanks to the element of surprise they managed to dispatch 4 of the vamps immediately; Dawn and Giles each getting one and Xander managing to dust 2. The remaining vampires fought hard not realizing the error of their ways as two of them found themselves dusted thanks to Dawn and her amazing ability with a short sword. Giles managed to stake another vampire as Xander took on the last of them who seemed to be the strongest. As Xander struggled with the vampire who was now straddling the man after having been tossed around a black blur appeared and before Dawn or Giles could act Xander was covered in vampire dust.

As Xander coughed, Giles helped him to his feet while Dawn went to see Xander's rescuer.

'Spike?' she asked as she finally saw him for who he was.

'Hey Niblet.' He replied, he was on the verge of falling asleep or dying they weren't really sure.

'Shit!' Xander swore as he and Giles finally took in Spikes appearance. He was more gaunt then normal and he's normal pale skin had a grey tinge to it. 'How long has it been since you've eaten?'

'There was a dragon Xand.' He replied sounding like an excited 8 year old who'd spent the day at his favourite amusement park.

'Shit, Spike.' Xander grumbled as Spike stumbled into him. Xander pulled out a pocket knife and while Dawn and Giles were talking to Spike he slit his wrist gently trying to not do much damage. Giles and Dawn decided that it would be better for Xander to stay with Spike and to bring him home while they went ahead to find blood for the starving vampire. Spike sniffed the air, he could smell the familiar coppery odor of blood. When he found the only possible source was Xander he shied away.

'Come on Spike, you need some to at least get you home.' Xander encourage holding his bleeding wrist for Spike. 'Please,' Xander was almost pleading, 'I can't lose you too. Not again.' the last part was said so quietly that Spike wasn't even sure he heard it.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Spike mumbled.

'You won't.' Xander replied moving his wrist forward. 'Please. Just drink. For me.'

Spike finally gave in to the demon and latched onto the offered wrist. He drank deeply from the wrist and was hard for Xander to wrench his wrist away from the vampire.

'We'll get you more.' Xander soothed as he wrapped his wrist to stop the blood. Spike whimpered against Xander as he hugged him.

Suddenly out of the clear dark sky lightening flashed catching Dawn and Giles' attention. 'That can't be good.' Giles said almost unconsciously.

'Thanks Captain Obvious.' Dawn quipped as they ran back to where they'd left Xander and Spike. When they arrived at the spot they found both Spike and Xander in an unconscious heap.

'He's like a bloody magnet!' Giles suddenly burst out, Dawn stared at him for a minute before she started laughing.

'You can stay here I'll go get the car.' He glared at the young woman.

'Hurry back Dad.' She called as he walked away. With minimal hassle Dawn and Giles managed to get them into the car with little injury. Xander had come too for a few minutes as they tried to load him in which made it a little easier. As they got back to the house that Giles was renting Xander was a little more lucid and he and Giles managed to drag Spike inside.

They dropped Spike on the bed in a basement and Xander collapsed next to him. Giles didn't have the heart or the desire to wake the younger man as he seemed to be peaceful.

'Should we at least take Xander to a hospital?' a worried Dawn asked as Giles entered the kitchen. 'I mean he was struck by lightning.' She added.

Giles sighed. 'We can wait till they get some rest and eat something.'

Dawn yawned, 'Yeah I guess.'

'Go to bed, Dawn.' Giles replied with a small smile.

'G'night Dad.' Dawn gave him a light kiss as she walked by. It was just as much a term of endearment as what she thought of him. Giles had been more of a father to Dawn then Hank had ever been.

Without much thought as to the after effects of a bolt of lightning Giles made some tea and took The Dead Zone to bed.

'GILES!' Dawn shrieked as she ran back up the stairs to the kitchen.

'What?' he asked as she almost ran into him.

'We have a slight problem.' She replied trying to hide the camera behind her back.

Giles sighed. 'Who died?'

Dawn looked scandalized. 'No one died Giles.' She pulled him down the stairs. 'Look.' She pointed to the bed. Giles wasn't really sure what to think as he stared at the two boys sleeping the bed.

One was a few years older than the other and with a glance Giles would guess they were about 7 and 10. The younger one was sucking gently on his thumb. The older one was spooning against the younger one. 'Well this is highly unexpected.' Giles deadpanned.

'Captain Obvious strikes again.'

'Daddy!' Giles spun around and swiftly picked up the younger boy as he flung himself at Giles.

'It's okay.' Giles soothed. 'I got you.' the boy was sobbing into Giles' neck. Dawn looked at Giles, who clung to the boy fiercely.

'Daddy?' she mouthed. It was obvious that the two boys were Xander and Spike but why they were children now was anyone's guess. Giles had always felt like a parent to the children he'd guided in Sunnydale and the fact that Xander and Dawn had opted to go with him to Montreal had had made it obvious that they felt the same.

'Aunt Dawn?' Spike or rather Will, was looking at Dawn in disbelief. Suddenly he had her in a fierce hug

'Spike?' she said gently. He scrunched his nose and shook his head.

'Will.' He replied then buried himself into her.

'What's wrong?' she asked, clearly Will was a little bit more coherent then Xander who was sobbing uncontrollably into Giles' neck.

'Bad nightmare.' Will replied after he took a few deep breaths.

Dawn suddenly had tears in her eyes and she stared at Will. 'Aunt Dawnie, what's wrong?' he asked suddenly concerned for her. She smiled as she realized that he was warm and that he was breathing and he had a heartbeat.

'Nothing, niblet,' she replied with a grin, kissing his forehead. 'Everything is perfect.' She hugged him close. 'You hungry?' she asked.

He nodded, 'Take Alex and we'll meet up stairs. 'kay?' she said gently pushing him to the stairs.

Alex seemed to have calmed down enough for Giles to put him down. 'Go on little man.' Giles said with a nod of encouragement to Will who took the younger boys hand and led him upstairs.

Sure that the boys were out of earshot Dawn finally sobbed into Giles for a minute. 'Dawn whatever is the matter?' Giles asked pulling her closer.

'It's Spi- Will. He's alive. Like breathing heart-beating alive!' she almost squealed.

'That's amazing.' It was the only thing that Giles could think to say.

'Giles, promise me something.' Dawn said suddenly serious.

'Anything.'

'Promise me that no matter what anyone says that we will not try to fix this. Neither one deserves what happened to them. Please let them be normal for a change.'

'Dawn,' he cupped her face gently and kissed her forehead lightly. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'What do we tell the others?' she asked suddenly worried.

'Nothing, we act like everything is normal. If they show up we tell them, but honestly Dawn when was the last time you say anyone other than me or Xander?'

'Waffles or Pancakes?' was her reply.

'Let's find out what the kids want.' Giles laughed as they headed up stairs.

A few hours later Giles had left Alex and Will with Dawn. Alex was diligently colouring in an old colouring book that Dawn had found and Will was curled up next to his Aunt as they watched cartoons.

Giles had taken hair from both boys, he was curious about something and he couldn't figure out why but he wanted to find out who their parents were.

He had a friend at a crime lab, though it wasn't as high tech as say the one in New York or Las Vegas but it was equipped with a DNA machine that didn't need reference from anything. It was enhanced to find out who contributed to the sample making it easier to get results. Needless to say it was highly tuned to magicks of any kind.

With an 'I'll let you know when it toasts,' Giles left the lab rat to his business.

Afterwards he headed to the mall to find some clothes for the boys, so they could find more later.

It was a quiet week as the four of them fell into a comfort zone. Giles found himself staring at a small form in his doorway. 'Alex?' he blinked not sure why the little boy was in his door way.

The little boy sobbed in reply.

'Come on.' Giles said gently pulling back the blankets. The little boy ran and burrowed into Giles. 'Do you want to tell me about it?' he asked gently, holding the boy close.

Giles could feel the boy shake his head. 'Don't remember it.'

'Well just remember that no matter what I will never let anything bad happen to you.' _Again_ he added in his head. Giles had never really been able to get the whole story about Xander's home life but what he had heard it was not good. He parents had both been alcoholics and his father had beaten him constantly and often for no reason other than he could. He really didn't need to hear anything else to know that he would do anything to keep Alex safe for this second chance that he had been blessed with. 'Aunt Dawn and Will too, they won't let anything happen to you either.'

'I love you Daddy.' Alex mumbled into Giles as he quickly drifted off to sleep as Giles gently rubbed slow, gentle circles in his back.

Giles felt his throat constrict and he had to take a moment to compose himself. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Alex's messy hair and mumbled. 'I love you too, Kiddo.' Soon Giles felt the steady shallow breathing of Alex and he lay there watching the small child. He'd never had a child to actually call his own but now he had the chance he wanted the best for the boy because he had been denied too much the first time. But this time it seemed that he had no memory of his previous existence, Alex had never spoken of his nightmares but Giles had a strong suspicion that they were related to the old Xander and he hoped that they would fade away in time. The sooner the better.

That day after they dropped Alex and Will off at their new school, with Will having promised that if Alex needed to he could come to see Will, Giles went back to see Greg, the lab rat.

'Morning Rupert.' The younger man greeted as he met Giles at the front desk. He had an envelope with him. 'These are the results, which I haven't looked at.' He said with a slight grin as he handed the envelope to Giles.

For reasons Giles couldn't explain he eagerly pulled out the results of the test. It read Child: Alexander Everett Giles; Father: Rupert Everett Giles; Mother: Tara Emily Maclay. Giles had to sit down. He _was_ Alex's father. _He_ was Alex's father.

'Rup?' Greg waved a hand in front of Giles' face. 'Rupert!' he almost shouted. That seemed to snap Giles back to reality. He blinked at the lab technician. 'Bad news?' he asked ready to be a sympathetic ear for his long time friend.

'Just the opposite.' Giles replied grinning like an idiot suddenly. 'I'm his father.' He said grabbing Greg's shoulders. 'I _am_ his father!' he repeated laughing.

Greg returned the manic grin, 'Well I'd hope so that kid adores you. And that nephew of yours too.' Giles could only gape at Greg with a look that could only be described as stupid. 'Bring 'em by why don't you Alex is adorable and the girls around here miss him.'

Giles blinked and nodded slowly getting over his shock. 'I will, thank you.'

'Anytime Rup,' Greg said squeezing Giles' arm. Giles suddenly pulled Greg into a fierce hug and kissed him.

'I expect you for dinner tonight, the kids miss you.' Giles said not letting go of Greg. The slightly younger man buried himself in Giles, returning the hug.

'I wouldn't miss it.'

* * *

_This is a one shot unless I am inspired by something, a review, a suggestion... Will's parents as it turns out are Angel and Buffy, o.O who knew... And Greg can be Him or he can just be a lab rat named Greg… you decide!  
_


End file.
